Scott Wozniak
Scott Wozniak (full name: Scott ResourcefulScott The Woz on Twitter, April 7, 2019 "Will Eventually Take a Look at Mega Man" Wozniak (working title)) is an American hero internet personality, known for his series Scott the Woz. He was born on June 2nd, 1997 (22) in Waterville, Ohio. Personality The character Scott is playing is a fictional version of himself. He often says seemingly random stuff or jokes about things that are obviously terrible by saying that they are the most awesome ever. He is very loud and speaks in a very sarcastic tone. He is also obsessed with Madden '08. Criminal Record * Kidnapping: 'Wozniak '''kidnapped his friend Dominic who didn't agree to go vape on the principle that he didn't want skin cancer, so '''Wozniak '''lied saying they were going to a Bible Study and when he figured out that they were going vaping, '''Wozniak '''kidnapped him. * ''Having A Wii Filled With WiiWare Games: 'Wozniak '''owns a Wii where he had filled it to the brim with WiiWare games, this caused him to be Wanted during the process of the Wii Shop Channel Closure, he was later moved from just wanted to be on top of the FBI's most wanted list. (NOTE: Ever since the end of WiiWare Apocalypse, he has been transferred to the FBI's Who Gives a Piss section) * ''Selling Sonic Mega Collection: When 'Wozniak '''was younger he would sell his games, one of the games being Sonic Mega Collection, this placed him on the 21st spot on the Worst People in History list on Ranker. * ''Illegal Gambling with Pregnant Women: 'Wozniak '''attempted to hold gambling session where he and other people placed bets to see which pregnant woman would give birth first. When this was found out, he was given a restraining order and had to talk about ''Launch Titles. * Heckling Dogs at a Dog Pound: 'Wozniak '''received another restraining order for this, when will he learn... * ''Stealing All the Copies of Madden 18 from Target: In a fit of rage, 'Wozniak '''stole every available copy of Madden 18 from his local Target and blamed it on a group of Vegans. The Vegans filed a restraining order on him. (NOTE: Since the announcement of Madden 28, the FBI has moved him to their Who Gives A Piss section) * ''Partying: It's possible that 'Wozniak '''has had cops come over to his house because of a party, this is rumored as '''Wozniak '''can give solid advice on how to make sure someone's party doesn't get stopped by the cops. This is said in Super Mario Odyssey vs Breath of the Wild. * ''Illegal Protesting: When the timeline was altered to not have Madden games 'Wozniak '''decided to protest against the whole Dick Vitale thing, this caused him to be put under House Arrest. * ''Owning The Guy Game: 'Wozniak '''has owned a copy of The Guy Game for the original Xbox, the game is illegal to own as it was underaged Pornography. * ''Selling Illegal Items: 'Wozniak '''after figuring out that The Guy Game was illegal he sold it to a random person and lied saying it was legal. * ''Assault: There is a possibility that 'Wozniak '''has asked a guy out got rejected and Assaulted said man, as his advice on how to ask a guy out, if he says no, you punch him. This is seen in The Professor's Q&A #1. * ''Littering: When '''Wozniak '''headed towards his car once, he dropped a plastic water bottle with water in it. Trivia * At 12:56 in Game Controllers, Scott whispers, "God, I need a shower." It's unknown if this was scripted, left in there on purpose, or left in there accidentally due to how quiet it is. It seems a little too random and nonsensical, even for Scott, due to the fact that he was talking about the Xbox controller's analog sticks, so maybe he just thought he genuinely needed a shower and forgot to cut it out. Hey Scott, fans here. * Fellow YouTuber JonTron's reddit was turned into a ScottTheWoz subreddit while he was on a 10 month hiatus. In response, JonTron said Scott the Woz sounds like a terminal illness. However, this is most likely not canon to the Scott the Woz timeline. References Category:Characters